1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of information storage devices, and more particularly to housings for information storage devices.
2. Background of the Art
Information storage devices are used to retrieve and/or store data for computer systems and other consumer electronics products. A magnetic hard disk drive is an example of an information storage device.
Many information storage devices are housed within the system for which they retrieve and/or store data. For example, so-called “internal” disk drives are housed within a host computer system for which they store data, and therefore internal disk drives may take advantage of the host computer system for electrical power, electromagnetic shielding, convective and/or conductive cooling, vibration dampening, and some degree of isolation from external mechanical shocks, etc.
Other information storage devices are not housed within the system for which they retrieve and/or store data. For example, a so-called “external” hard disk drive includes its own external housing, which may provide electromagnetic shielding, vibration dampening, some degree of isolation from external mechanical shocks, and active or passive cooling. The external housing may also include or support features to facilitate the use of the disk drive, such as lights to indicate operation, openings through which to access cable connectors, and switches to control operation.
The external housings for modern information storage devices must also often meet challenging space and cost requirements. However, the housing design and the features associated with the housing may significantly affect the manufacturability and the cost of the housing. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need in the art for improved external housings for information storage devices.